Elizabeth "Gizzy" Barton
Elizabeth "Gizzy" Barton was a contestant on Season 18 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 11th place. Personality When Gizzy started the competition, she seemed overconfident, undermined the veterans' abilities, and was not afraid to call out the lack of salt on the lobster risotto that was cooked by the sous chefs. She started off as one of the strongest rookies, and had a lot of passion, but as the competition progressed, despite bouncing back from her mistakes, she quickly lost confidence in her own abilities, which thereby caused her elimination. Season 18 Episode 1/2 When the sixteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen, they were welcomed by Marino and the Sous Chefs, and were given butternut squash risotto for lunch. During lunch, Gizzy felt that it could use some more salt, much to Ariel's annoyance. She was the second rookie to explain her credentials, but everybody had trouble pronouncing her name, and was confident that she could win. When Scotley went up, the two announced that they knew each other from a previous job, and she claimed that people from that job missed her. When the veterans revealed themselves, she was not intimidated by the veterans, believed that they were has-beens, and that their food would be outdated. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Gizzy revealed her seared scallops with a cucumber gazpacho, and wanted to compete against Heather, with the latter accepting her challenge. She was the final person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her seared scallops with a cucumber gazpacho. It was praised for tasting delicious, and she scored a perfect 5. The rookies won the challenge after a tie at 29, and they were rewarded with dinner at Josiah Citrin’s Charcoal, with Ramsay joining them along with Citrin. During the Creative Risotto Challenge, Gizzy decided to do a vegetarian risotto after seeing her team crowd around the proteins. She was the second rookie to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her vegetarian risotto. It was praised for being delicious and lifting up the palate, she beat out T, and she called it validating. She lost the challenge after Mia beat her out, leading her to comment that the former was proving to be a force to be reckoned with. After hearing Bret's emotional boasting, she told him to calm down. During dinner service, Gizzy was on the appetizer station with Kanae. She was not seen much, but felt that they had some awesome energy around them, before wanting to have them go for all the wins. The rookies lost the challenge, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she reluctantly agreed with Chris that Jose made mistakes that night despite being a strong chef, and later, asked one of the people on meat to own up to their mistake. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Marine Service Challenge, Gizzy was on the garnish station with Motto. At one point, Ramsay was waiting on her for the pasta for the chicken parmesan, while she was waiting for the water to boil faster. When Ramsay discovered that, he reminded her that they should never be waiting for water to boil. Eventually, she got her boiling situation sorted out, and the rookies won the challenge. They were rewarded with a trip to Paramount Ranch, and got to star in their own Western film. During dinner service, Gizzy was on the fish station. At one point, she called Motto the antithesis of Southern cooks as he was moving fast and being quick whited. Later, Scotley gave her direction on how to cook her halibut, but she felt that the former was focusing on her work instead of his own. After Scotley delayed the order, she accused the former of not being organized on his own work, before sending up an overcooked halibut. After Ramsay showed it to the rookies, she felt embarrassed that she let down Ramsay, and blamed Scotley for her mistake. When Mia got the rookies reorganized, she took notice of that. Both teams were named joint-winners. Episode 4 Before the Winter Soup Challenge, Gizzy was paired up with Chris on the sledding, they were the second pair from the rookies to slide down, and they lost the pre-challenge. She was the third person from the rookies to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her celery and fennel soup. It was heavily praised as having pickled fennel blew the judges minds away, and she scored a perfect nine. The rookies won the challenge 51-41, and they were rewarded with an overnight trip to L’Horizon at Palm Springs, and ate dinner at Sopa. During the reward, she called the food amazing. During dinner service, Gizzy served a clam chowder appetizer tableside. At one point, she decided to go back into the red kitchen instead of being at her tableside station even though Mia did not ask for her help. Even though Ramsay reminded her to be on her station, she argued that neither Mia nor Scotley told her to leave them alone, before returning to her station. Later, she asked how Chris could not have remembered that there was a pork in the oven after seeing a seriously burnt pork chop being pulled out. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Gizzy considered Chris for elimination for being lost all night and not being certain about timings. However, Kanae reminded her on how Ramsay was pissed that she left her tableside station to help appetizers back in the red kitchen, but when she asked why nobody told her that, Scotley commented that they would have said something if tableside was not called out on the ticket. However, she remarked that she only cared what Ramsay thought about her skills, and hoped that her one mistake would not be the reason to send her home that night. Gizzy was named the rookies second nominee for elimination, with Chris as the first, and they were joined by Kevin and Trev from the veterans. During her plea, Ramsay asked her if she felt she was the weakest chef on the rookies, but she argued that she was not, and felt that Chris was the weakest. After, Ramsay called her forward, and while he expected more from her, he hoped that she could do better in the blue team, therefore being safe from elimination. She would later be joined by Kanae and Mia, switching out for Bret, Kevin, and Trev as Ramsay decided to end the Rookies Vs. Veterans team format and bring back the battle of the sexes. While being dismissed, she apologized to Ramsay for letting him down, and promised to use her new advantage to prove to him that she deserved to stay. Episode 5 During the Seven-Way Cooking Challenge, Gizzy received grilling as her cooking method. During the cooking, she and T discovered that her halibut was overcooked on the surface, but raw on the inside, and she decided to break her fish apart into three pieces, before putting it in the oven to cook the inside properly. She was the first person from the blue team to have her dish judged, and went up against Bret. She made a grilled halibut medallions with a blistered tomato vinaigrette, it was praised for having a nice flavor, along with having a good cook, she scored that round over Bret, and she was happy her fluke worked out. The blue team won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a VR experience at VR Territory,and received Vitamix blenders. During dinner service, Gizzy was in the meat station with Mia. At one point, she admitted to being nervous on her lamb order, and when Ramsay learned about this, he lectured her to concentrate on her own work. While the lamb came out perfectly, Ramsay reminded her that she should be cooking with confidence. The blue team eventually won the service, and while clearing down, Ramsay pulled her aside, asked why she was holding back when she could cook perfectly, and urged her to find her voice. She knew that she was lacking confidence in herself, and Sous Chef Christina reassured her that Ramsay was only hard on her because he believes in her. Episode 6 During the Potato Challenge, Gizzy was the fifth person from the blue team to have her dish judged, and went up against Scotley. She made an unknown dish, and it scored 3 points. The blue team lost the challenge after a tie at 40, and they were punished by prepping 100 pounds of potatoes for Steak Night. During the Steak Night dinner service, Gizzy was on the appetizer station with Mia. She was not seen that night, the blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Before the Last Chef Standing Challenge, Gizzy recognized the five dishes as staple dishes she made in the multiple restaurants she worked at, but because the blue team had an extra chef, she voluntarily sat out despite knowing those five dishes, much to everybody's shock. However, she claimed that it would be an opportunity for her to work on her communication. The blue team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a go-karting experience. During the reward, she was seen hugging the walls. While waiting at the dorms, Gizzy admitted to Roe that she wanted to work on a station by herself, and the latter reassured her that the confidence would come eventually. Because she voluntarily sat out during the previous challenge, and therefore the first chef from the blue kitchen to leave, she was forced to participate in the Cook For Your Life Challenge, along with Roe and Heather from her team, and Bret, Jose, and Scotley from the red team, which she deemed that a bomb blowing up in her face. During the challenge, she decided to scrape the snappers as they were too big for her, decided to go for a rustic dish, and that she felt it was the first time she was cooking with confidence. She was the fourth person to have her dish judged, and she felt that while everybody went elegant, she kept her dish rustic. She made a lightly grilled striped bass with delagato squash, it was criticized for keeping some of the scales on the fish, despite tasting delicious, and she was passed over by Roe and Jose respectively. During Scotley's turn, she was shocked that the former did not take any fresh vegetables during the challenge. In the end, she lost the challenge to Scotley, and was automatically eliminated. Before leaving, Ramsay told her that while she came into the competition like a firecracker, she soon lost her confidence, which convinced him that she was not ready to become his head chef, but told her that she appreciated her passion. She thanked Ramsay for pushing her harder, and the latter urged her to keep climbing the ladder. During her exit interview, she admitted that she did let her confidence drop, and did not know why she could not have kept it strong. Ramsay's comment: "I had such high hopes for Gizzy from day one, but if she doesn’t truly believe in herself than I can’t believe in her either." Nomination history Trivia *She and Scotley are the first pair of people that knew each other before coming onto the show. *She is the fourth contestant to be eliminated after scoring a perfect 5 on the Signature Dish Challenge without making it to Black Jackets, the second female after Elise (Season 17), the first non-returning chef to do so, and the first chef to switch teams afterwards. *She is the eleventh female chef to switch teams, and not make it into the black jackets. *She is the fourth contestant to be eliminated on the Cook For Your Life Challenge, following Jessica (Season 12), Christine (Season 14), and Giovanni (Season 17), and the first contestant to be eliminated that way after switching teams. *She is the fifth contestant to have the same tenure on both teams, following Heather (Season 2), Autumn (Season 7), Roshni (Season 10), and Sterling (Season 13). *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her previous role as Sous Chef at Ecco. Quotes *“Who’s going to be the bitch and say, ‘This needs salt.’” *(About the veterans) “I’m not intimidated by the all-stars at all. Most of their food is probably outdated anyways. They’re here as has-beens.” *"Two Halibut, Two Pork, One Lamb, One Beef." *''(After being eliminated) ''"The funny this is, I was confident. I was confident walking in these doors, and I don't know why I let my own light dim. I command and take charge. I just don't know why I couldn't show it here. I mean, I held my own self back. That's the end of the story." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Rookies Vs Veterans Category:Georgians Category:Rookies Category:11th Place